Secrets, Lies, Revenge, and Regret
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: When Ned Stark is arrested for treason, Morgana, Merlin, and the knights must do whatever it takes to protect Bran and Sansa, who also happens to be Arthur's betrothed. Together they must uncover the truth behind the deadly web of lies, even if it means Morgana must travel North to ally with the Starks. No one is safe, especially not Sansa. No one will get through unscathed.
1. Prologue - Arthur

**Prologue - Arthur**

"We cannot keep doing this," Arthur murmurs into his stepmother's hair. He knows what they're doing is wrong, she is his father's wife for goodness's sake. Still, he finds her addicting, from her golden locks to her silk skin.

"And who is there to stop us?" Cersei asks him with a condescending raise of her eyebrow that makes him feel more like a child then a man grown.

"My father," he replies truthfully, despite her scuff, "he would have your head for it."

"Oh?" she questions, raising an eyebrow at his statement, "And he would leave you free of charge?"

"I did not say that Cersei," he tells her in frustration, forcing himself to detangle himself from her body. He dresses before he continues, keeping his back towards her in a desperate hope that not looking at her will make it easy for him to leave. "I don't know what he'd do with me, but he cannot kill me as I am his only child."

"Your father is a fool. You think he wouldn't fuck as many whores as he could until one of them birthed him another son?" she asks him mockingly. "Isn't that what he did to get you?"

Arthur's shoulders tense at her cruel words. Ygraine, his mother, was a kitchen wench before his father got her with child. Uther had been so delighted at the thought of finally having an heir, he set aside his marriage with the Queen Morgause and married her in order to legitimize his son. The match had been screamed upon by lords of all houses and the small council, but Uther had stuck by his son and wife until Queen Ygraine's untimely death when Arthur was a small boy.

"You were a kitchen whore's son and he decided to name her Queen for because he cannot get a son on anyone else." He hears a rustle of sheets behind him before sun kissed arms twine across his chest. He moans loudly as she begins to kiss her way down his shoulder.

"You're a wicked woman," he moans as he shifts around to kiss her hard.

Neither notice the wide eyes of the boy outside the window.

* * *

**A/n This is the fanfiction adaptation of the youtube video Secrets &amp; Lies by MissDayDreamor101. I will be expanding a great deal on this story. Please drop me a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Morgana

**Chapter 1 - Morgana**

Morgana smiles encouragingly as little Sansa holds up her stitching for the King's beloved ward's approval. To Morgana, it doesn't matter that Sansa is a woman grown in the eyes of the law, she is still a little girl. Ever since Uther called for Eddard Stark to come to be the highest guard of Camelot, she had cared for the then toddler. Morgana had been ten years old and had instantly fallen in love with the red haired beauty and the small baby boy. While Cersei (whom carried the official responsibility of looking after the children of the guards) had rebuffed little Sansa's sweet words and pretty smiles, Morgana had been charmed by them. She made it her job to be Stark children's mother as their real mother was North at Winterfell with the eldest of the two Stark sons.

"You've done well sweet girl," Morgana praises. She is rewarded with one of Sansa's pretty smiles, and it makes Morgana's heart swell with pride and love. Her foster brother is a lucky man to be betrothed to such a lovely girl. She thinks if anyone can love the pettiness out of Arthur, it is Sansa.

"Morgana!" the voice of Bran calls as the small brunette runs into the room.

"What is it Bran?" she asks, alarmed by the look of panic on the boy's face.

"Where is father?"

Morgana rises from her seat beside Sansa and walks towards him, dropping to her knees before him. "Bran, what has happened?"

"I _must _speak with father, only father," he tells her stubbornly.

"Alright," Morgana relents, sensing the urgency behind his dark eyes, "I'll fetch him and you stay here with your sister."

Bran nods to her and goes to Sansa who extends her arms to comfort her brother. Morgana quickly exits the room, stopping only to speak quickly to the guard.

"Do not let anyone passed you, do you understand? No one is to come near the Stark children until I have returned."

The guard nods to her and she continues her path. She doesn't stop to address the servants that greet her. She only pauses when she is outside the chamber of the council.

"Lady Morgana," the two guards greet.

"I need to enter," she tells them.

"The King has asked that…"

"Announce me," she cuts off, in no mood to hear their rehearsed denials. Sir Elyan nods as he quickly enters the room to announce her.

When the doors are opened, she is met with a silent room. Uther is looking at her expectantly. Cersei is glaring at her. Arthur looks upon her with neutral eyes. Lord Stark is the only one that appears at ease with her presence. She doesn't pay any attention to the others.

"My apologies for the intrusion," she says to Uther before turning her attention to Lord Stark. "Lord Stark, your son has grown ill with fever and asks adamantly for you. If you could possibly see him for a moment, I believe he will allow his body rest."

"Go Eddard, we're nearly done here," Uther intervenes before Lord Stark can say anything.

"If it please you, Your Grace," Lord Stark says as he rises from the table to follow the King's ward.

Once they are far enough away from the council chamber, Lord Stark turns to face Morgana expectantly. She smiles at his insight; he is the only one who has ever known when she is lying.

"Your son says he needs to speak with you urgently. I have never seen him so panicked," she tells him.

Eddard nods as they both know that neither Sansa or Bran would insist on seeing him unless it was urgent. They tear down the halls of the castle as fast as they can without drawing too much attention. Morgana nods her head to the Stark guard before entering the room to find Bran curled up in his sister's side, her arms wrapped protectively around him.

"Bran," Eddard breaths as he goes to his son's side. He takes his son into his arms before turning to Morgana. "Lady Morgana, will you take Sansa for a walk about the gardens?"

"Of course," Morgana replies as she reaches her hand out to the red haired beauty.

Sansa quickly takes the brunette's hand, following her out. Satisfied that Bran is in safe hands with his father, Morgana turns to the only Stark daughter and is once again struck by just how _young_ Sansa is despite her flowering. The way she clasps Morgana's hand and almost skips at her side make the King's ward frown at the thought that Sansa is to be married in less than a year's time.

They walk through the gardens in near silence, allowing the fresh air to clear their heads. They stop every few paces so that Sansa may inspect the roses and lillies. On one such stop, Sansa turns to face her father's bannerman, Lord Beric, and engage him in playful conversation. He, like so many of Lord Stark's household guard, is most fond of their little Stark princess (as she was affectionately known by the Stark guards). With a smile that would make most women fall into a fit of giggles, he leans over and plucks a lily from the garden and tucks it affectionately into her hair.

"My Queen of Love and Beauty," he says, eliciting a sweet laugh from Sansa.

"Charming the little princess are we Beric?" Sir Gwaine chimes from up the walk.

All three sets of eyes turn to face the playful knight of Camelot. Sirs Percival and Leon are with him, having apparently returned early from an assignment on Camelot's border. Sansa squeals in delight, jumping up from her crouch and flying into Leon's strong arms.

"I have missed you little Queen (the nickname Camelot's knights had given her as she is their future Queen)," Sir Leon says with a laugh as he swings her up into the air with ease. He kisses both of her cheeks before passing her over to Sir Percival, her feet never touching the ground. The taller knight says nothing, always the quiet one, instead he simply spins her around, listening to her child's laughter ringing through the trees.

Morgana smiles at their familiarity with the future Queen. When she was a small girl, such familiarity with a noblewoman would have been punishable by death, but Arthur was quick to change such boundaries. He had encouraged affection for both Morgana and his stepmother, claiming if knights and guards learned to truly love the woman of the castle then they would fight that much harder to protect them. Uther was quick to embrace the idea and now the knights give their love constantly (with the exception of the bitter Queen).

Sansa Stark is a very lucky girl indeed, Morgana thinks. If only the King's Ward knew what is to come.


	3. Eddard

**Chapter 2 - Eddard**

Ned Stark can't believe his ears when his youngest son tells him what he saw. The Prince and the Queen? An affair? Had the information come from any other, he would have accused him of lying, but Bran hated liars with a passion and rarely fibbed about the simplest of things.

"You must not tell anyone else what you saw Bran, do you understand me?" Eddard tells his son sternly, knowing what danger such information poses. "Not even Morgana or Sansa."

"Yes father," Bran replies with a nod.

"I'll take care of this," he assures his son, kissing the top of the boy's head. "Now run off to Morgana and stay with the guards. Whatever you do, do not allow yourself or your sister to leave the presence of one of _our_ guards."

"Yes father," Bran replies with a serious face as he gets up and runs from the room.

With a sigh, Lord Eddard Stark of House Stark of the North rises from his seat and goes in search of the Queen.

He finds her in the Queen's garden, the one Uther had built for Queen Ygraine when he learned of her pregnancy.

"Lord Stark," Cersei greets coldly. She has never particularly liked him he knows, not since he agreed to come and act as Uther's highest guard under the condition that Sansa be betrothed to Arthur. The prince had been the only child Cersei ever doted on. When she decided to take him to her bed, Ned doesn't know.

"My Queen," he greets in return.

"What is it you want Lord Stark? My time is precious," she snaps irritably.

"I come to tell you that tomorrow I am going to the King and telling him that you've been unfaithful. As a courtesy to you, I am telling you so you have time to leave. Claim your father is sick and leave tonight to be with him. Uther will not go after you once he learns the truth, I promise you that, but if you are still here tomorrow he will cut off your head."

"I see," she says, an amused smile on her face, "And who may I ask is this man I have been unfaithful with?"

"My son saw you with him, your lover," Ned tells her, "I know the truth."

"Do you Lord Stark?" she asks, her smile still amused. Her green Lannister eyes flicker over the stone rail of the Queen's garden, into the garden far below where his daughter and son play. Sansa is being swept in circles on the rosestone path by one of Camelot's knights and Bran stands with Lord Beric watching them.

"If you do anything to my family, I will not give you the mercy of allowing you to keep your head."

"You play a dangerous game Lord Stark," she tells him, giving him her Queenly smile before walking passed him.


	4. Cersei

**Chapter 3 - Cersei**

"He knows!" Cersei nearly shrieks when Arthur comes to visit her that day.

"What?" her stepson asks in confusion. It's been a long day for him she knows, as he spent most of the day teaching the younger knights to fight.

"Stark, he knows about us. The boy saw us," she tells him desperately. She cannot lose him, not after everything she's been through. When her father all but sold her to King Uther, Arthur had been her only source of happiness. While the King grew angry with her at her mere presence, for he still loved Ygraine, Arthur grew to love her. He was a boy of thirteen when she married, and would often come to her after his father struck her or screamed evil at her and ask her to accompany him on a ride through the forest trails or if she would like to sup with him in the gardens. He has been her most loving companion through her marriage to his father, defending her when he thought necessary, and loving her always. She cannot lose him.

"How could he have seen?" he asks in surprise.

"I do not know, but he means to tell the King tomorrow. We must do something to stop him!"

"Yes, do not worry, we will, but we must be careful. You know as well as I that Uther trusts Lord Stark," he warns her.

"We must kill him, tonight while he sleeps. It is the only way."

"No," he argues, far too level headed for the situation. She wonders if he understands what would happen should his father find out. She opens her mouth to speak but he cuts her off. "If he were to die then we'd have to find a way to cover our tracks and the boy would still know. We must discredit them all. I will say that I saw him speaking with a sorcerer, that I overheard them plot to overthrow the King once Sansa and I marry. Father will believe me and no one would believe his story then."

"Go," she tells him, "go and tell him now."

Arthur nods to her, kissing her gently before disappearing out the door.

Cersei takes a moment to collect herself, before leaving the chamber to go sit in the gardens where the Stark children most likely reside with her foster daughter.

"Your Grace," Sansa greets her, her voice stiffer than usual, making Cersei wonder if she knows.

"Sansa," she replies, carefully regarding the girl coldly. She doesn't understand why Uther thought marrying Arthur to such a horrid little girl was a good idea. She is a pretty girl, there is no denying that, but she is simple in the head and stupid when it comes to the world around her. She'll never make Arthur happy.

"Cersei, what brings you to the gardens?" Morgana asks her from her seat on the stone bench, her arm resting on the back of the Stark boy sitting next to her.

"I am the Queen, Sansa is my responsibility," she replies with ease, not missing the look of suspicion both Morgana, the knights, and Stark guard share. Her contempt for the Stark girl is no secret, but it is the cleverest lie she can think of at the moment and as their Queen they will not question her.

"Welcome Your Grace," Sansa says, breaking the uneasy silence. The girl opens her mouth to say more when the bells begin to ring that call the court of Camelot. Everyone freezes, as the only reason the bells are ever rung is to call for an execution. They all miss the smirk that spreads on the Queen's face.

* * *

_A/n to my guest reviewer: I only write stories based on videos if I have permission. I will see if I can gain permission, and if I can't then I will write a Robb/Morgana just for you. :)_


	5. Arthur

**Chapter 4 - Arthur**

After his father gives him the order to have Lord Stark arrested, Arthur finds himself in the Guard's quarters hallway. Lord Stark stands at the window, watching the people of Camelot go about their business on the busy streets. It makes Arthur feel the smallest pang of guilt at what he is about to do, but as quickly as it appears it goes away. The man turns to face him and with only a moment of regret, Arthur gives the order.

"Arrest him."

"What is the meaning of this?" Lord Stark demands, but no one answers him as he is dragged away to the cells. With a sigh, Arthur makes his way back to the Throne Room.

"Arthur!" a voice calls to him and he nearly stops frozen when he sees Sansa, along with her brother and three of her father's men, Beric, Vayon, and Jory. In his rush to protect himself and Cersei, he hadn't even considered his betrothed.

"Sansa," he nearly gulps as she runs towards him, a worried look on her face.

"What's happened? Why is the King calling court?" she asks him, her eyes wide and innocent.

"A plot against the King has been uncovered. Are you going to your chambers?" he asks, hoping she is. He hasn't spent much time with his betrothed but he knows she is a lovely girl and well beloved by all of the castle. He fears what they would do if she asked them to save her father.

"For a moment, Lady Sansa would like to change for clothes befitting court," Jory Cassel tells him suspiciously, placing his hand on Sansa's shoulder protectively. He knowns Jory's never approved of him, believing him to be to arrogant and self centered to be a proper husband to their beloved little princess.

"I will see you soon Lady Sansa, Lord Bran," Arthur dismisses quickly. He disappears around the corner before they can reply.

When he arrives at the Throne Room he sees both Cersei and Morgana standing with his father.

"Treason?" Morgana asks incredulously.

"Yes treason," Uther confirms.

"Rubbish! He would never do such a thing," Morgana argues angrily.

"He's sworn to bring down the King," he lies with ease, much easier than he's comfortable with.

"This is madness! You condemn a man with no proof!" she replies hotly, not turning to look at him or acknowledging Arthur in any way.

"You can't help him," Cersei tells her.

Morgana turns her head to look at the Queen and something clicks in her head, Arthur can see it.

"Arthur saw it with his own eyes," Uther continues, but Morgana is not listening. She's staring at Arthur. Pieces are falling into place, he can practically hear it. She knows he is lying, she knows the Queen is cruel, she knows something's missing. He shifts uncomfortably under her gaze.

Behind her the court begins to file in, waiting to hear what it is that's happened. His betrothed stands off to the side with her brother, her new gown a robin blue. Her eyes are searching the crowd for her father and he feels sick inside.

His father rises from his throne and announces to the court that Eddard Stark has been arrested for treason. Before the words have even fully left his mouth, the court grows angry at the accusation, yelling that Eddard Stark is no traitor. Loudest of them all is Bran Stark, who was standing quietly beside his sister a moment ago and is now being restrained by Vayon. It makes Arthur's stomach clench painfully and without thinking he turns to look at Sansa. She stands perfectly still, her mouth slightly open and her eyes penetrating him to his soul. They are wide and wet and accusing. She looks as if her heart has been broken and he hates himself for being the one to break it.

"Silence!" his father yells, and Arthur tears his eyes away from Sansa in order to look at him. "I open the floor for any who wish to discuss this further." The court goes silent at his command. The invitation is a formality that anyone who is wise will not take.

"Your Grace," a small voice says from the side. Arthur's heart stops when he sees Sansa stepping forward, despite the hand on her arm. Merlin stands not far from her, his eyes narrowed slightly as he looks to Arthur in shock.

"Lady Sansa," the King says through stiff lips. Arthur hears Morgana's sharp intake of breath from her seat at Uther's left.

All the court watch as Sansa comes to the center floor, falling gently to her knees. Arthur can see the sadness and anger the court has for her. He holds his breath.

"I beg of you Your Grace, as the betrothed of your son, all I ask is mercy," she says strongly, and it hurts him to see total trust in her eyes, as if she expects her pleas to be answered kindly. "Somebody must have lied."

"The one who brought me the knowledge of your father's treason was your betrothed, do you tell me he lies?" Uther accuses and Arthur wants to step forward and protect her, but he knows he cannot.

"No," she denies quickly, "Perhaps he misunderstood, or someone has lied to him but I know these accusations are not true. My father loves you, he is loyal, I know he is."

"I know you don't want to hear this little dove," Cersei interjects, rising from her throne, "but your father is a traitor. We know you had no knowledge of this of course. You are safe here I promise. You will still marry Arthur at year's end."

Arthur watches with pained eyes as his lover slowly goes towards his betrothed, one lie after another pouring from her mouth. His heart tears when he sees silent tears gathering in Sansa's blue eyes before spilling silently down her pale cheeks. It is that moment she seems to realize that no one will help them, that her father will be sentenced to die. She's flickering those eyes between himself, the Queen, and his father, begging them all to help her father, to save him.

Morgana rises from her seat at his father's left and quickly goes to Sansa, shoving passed Cersei in the process. With the love of a mother she wraps her arms around Sansa and gently wipes her tears. Morgana whispers quietly to his red haired betrothed and leads her towards the Stark guards, stopping only to throw him a look of hate over her shoulder.

He'll be damned to hell he's sure, for what he's done this day.


	6. Morgana 2

**Chapter 5 - Morgana**

She listens disheartenedly as Sansa sobs, curled in Morgana's arms against the side of the bed. Sansa had barely made it into Morgana's chamber at all before crumbling beneath the weight of her grief. The young girl had fallen to the side of Morgana's bed, tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks. It broke the hearts of all that followed them inside. Beric had wanted to hold her and assure her that her father would be alright, but Morgana had beaten him to her, encasing the red haired beauty in her arms.

An hour has passed since then, and Bran is sitting with Vayon and Beric, his head resting against Beric's shoulder. No one speaks, not for lack of want, but for lack of something to say. What do you say to children of a man who will soon be convicted of treason and sentenced to death? What do you say to the daughter of said man who's been betrayed by the man she is to one day call husband?

Jory stands in the corner, ringing his hands as he exchanges a look with Morgana. He has a question in his eyes, the same one in all their eyes. They need to compose a plan. Lord Stark has two-hundred guardsmen with him in Camelot. While their liege Lord isn't dead yet, he will undoubtedly be soon and then what? Jory will be the one to take charge and Morgana senses he is wondering if it is not smart to take Sansa and Bran back to Winterfell. Of course they both know taking Sansa away would be very difficult as she is still Arthur's betrothed. Bran will be easier as the crown has no real use for him. Morgana's thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door.

Each of the three Stark guard rise from their seats and press their palms to the hilts of their swords.

"Morgana," Sansa whispers fearfully, tightening her hold on the King's ward.

"Shh sweet girl," Morgana shushes, gently stroking the beauty's hair.

"You won't let them take me away, right? Don't let them take me," she cries. Sansa may be naive but she is no where near as stupid as both Cersei and Uther are inclined to believe. She knows if they take her away she will be killed or worse.

"Never little princess," Jory assures her as he kneels before her, "we will protect you with our lives. Every one of your father's men are your men as well and they would sooner die than let any harm come to you or Bran." Sansa smiles sweetly as Jory reaches forward to cup her cheek, his gloved thumb rubbing the tears away from her cheek. "So long as I'm alive, they will never hurt you."

"Morgana, it's urgent!" Merlin's voice comes through the door.

Vayon quickly lets the young manservant in and Merlin barely gives the guardsmen a glance before rushing over to Morgana and Sansa. "Morgana, the King wishes to speak with Sansa. Someone needs to take Lord Bran to the North, tonight."

"I will not leave my sister!" Bran states angrily, but Merlin continues as if he said nothing.

"I heard him speaking with the Queen. He plans to use both Bran and Sansa as hostages to prevent the North from retaliation," he tells her in one breath. Morgana's eyes grow wide and quickly she stands, leaving Sansa on the ground. One hostage is tricky, because if you kill them then you lose your leverage, but with two that problem is eliminated.

"Morgana," Sansa cries in fear, turning her eyes to her surrogate mother.

"It's alright sweet girl," Morgana assures her again, though she feels less strongly about it this time.

"Lady Sansa," Merlin whispers, kneeling at her side, "do you trust me?"

"I trusted Arthur," Sansa replies, her voice suddenly dark and more controlled than they'd ever heard it. With pained eyes the red haired beauty stood and walked away from her friend, sitting on the opposite side of Morgana's bed, her back to all the occupants of the room.

Morgana exchanges a frightened look with Jory, stepping towards him while Bran watches them from his seat with a critical eye. She knows Bran means it when he says he will not leave his sister, not easily, for as much as Sansa plays his protector, he is more mature than she is by far. Under his father's instruction he's grown into a strong young boy, hell bent on protecting those around him, especially his sister. Jory knows as much and together they need to find a way to convince him that leaving for the North is the only way to save her.

"Lady Morgana, if what Merlin says is true, they'll be looking for Sansa and Bran soon enough. They'll focus on Sansa as she is the betrothed of the prince. Once they find her she will be heavily guarded, by the guards whom don't love her as much no doubt. We need to get little Lord out of Camelot…" he glances over his shoulder at Bran, who sits next to his sister, holding her hand and whispering gently to her, "now, before the King arrives for Sansa. I can have four men start North with him within the hour, but you'll need to buy some time for us. Extend his stay with Sansa for as long as you can. If you can buy us an hour or two they'll have a far enough head start that I can send a raven to the Lord of the Riverlands to provide them with an escort. As Lady Stark's family they will protect Bran with their lives," Jory tells her.

Morgana looks over to the two siblings, "I will not keep Sansa in the King's presence for more than an hour. You know as well as I that the King enjoys pretty girls. He will not have her as she is of noble blood, but I don't want to chance it. If Robb Stark raises the banners, Uther will strip the Starks of their titles and nobility and there will be nothing to stop him from having her. Should the worst happen and she bears him a bastard boy he will cast Cersei aside and wed her. He lost his ability to love after Ygraine's passing. I know I'm not the only one who has heard the screams that come from the royal bedchamber. There've been days Cersei cannot get out of bed. I will not have Sansa with that man longer than absolutely necessary. Do you understand me?" Morgana hisses angrily.

Jory nods to her before turning to Bran and Sansa. Sansa is crying again, her arms wrapped tightly around her younger brother who is also crying.

"What is going on?" Morgana asks Merlin, who stands with Beric to the side.

"Sansa is convincing Bran to leave."

Stunned, Jory and Morgana turn back to look at them.

"You must go, Bran. I need you to go. I will be alright," Sansa sobs, pulling back from her brother and reaching down to grab his hands. "Keep our family safe, avenge us."

"They'll hurt you," Bran cries, desperation in his voice as he looks at his sister.

"Yes," Sansa says truthfully, a terrified smile on her face, "but I'm not important. Robb will raise the banners, you know that. There is the very real chance Robb will die and our House needs an heir, a live heir. You are who needs to survive this Bran, not me." With a tearful smile she turns to Jory and nods to him. Bran goes to Jory and Morgana goes to Sansa, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Goodbye sister," Bran whispers as Jory leads him from the room.

"Goodbye Bran," Sansa whispers in return, turning to sob into Morgana's waist.

Not four minutes later, two knights come to escort Sansa to the King.

* * *

_A/n_

_I'd like to stress that Sansa is not stupid or ditzy, just a little girl. I hope I showed that she is smart in this chapter. She's prepared to die because she knows without her father how vulnerable she is and what will likely happen to her if Robb declares war._

_And with Bran bound for Riverrun, some new characters will be introduced after the next chapter. The next chapter will feature Robb's POV._


	7. Robb

**A/n So in this Rhaegar and Lyanna are still alive and are the Lord and Lady of Harrenhal. They have two children, Jon (18) and Elizabeth (17).**

**Edmure is Lord of the Riverlands and is still married to Roslin, with a daughter, Corrie (15).**

**Rheagar Targaryen - Orlando Bloom (Legolas for LOTR) **

**Lyanna Stark - Eva Green (Morgan from Camelot) **

**Elizabeth Targaryen - Sarah Bolger (Princess Mary from The Tudors)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Robb**

Robb Stark runs down the hallways of Winterfell, eager to make it to the main gate. He's just received word that his Uncle Rhaegar and Aunt Lyanna have just arrived from Harrenhal along with his cousins, Jon and Elizabeth. They've come to celebrate his eighteenth nameday. His Uncle Edmure, Aunt Roslin, and their daughter Corrine are expected to arrive within a moon's turn. He wants to greet them personally, as he, Jon, and Elizabeth have been close ever since they were small children and his father headed south with his sister Sansa and his infant brother Bran.

He throws open the outer doors to see Jon helping Elizabeth from her horse while his Uncle helps his Aunt.

"Robb!" Elizabeth yells as she half jumps from her brother's arms, running towards him at full speed. Robb laughs in return, easily catching her in his arms and twirling her through the air.

"I've missed you Lizzie," he says with a wide smile as he kisses her cheek. "I trust you've been well?"

"Being a terror for mother and father of course, but did you expect anything else cousin?" Jon asks with a chuckles as he approaches the pair.

"And what is it they've done to earn your scorn this time my Lady?" Robb inquires, lifting an eyebrow.

"Mother wishes to marry Elizabeth to the son of Lord Tywin and my sister is not terribly keen on the idea," Jon informs him, humor sparkling in his eyes.

Robb can't help but laugh at Elizabeth's annoyed expression. "Well you're the lucky one Jon Targaryen, you keep not only the name but Harrenhal. Would you want to be subject to Jaime Lannister? The man is vile as is his family," Elizabeth counters, batting away her brother's teasing hand.

Robb is about to rebuff his cousin's impression of the Queen's brother when he sees his mother's handmaiden exit the castle, a worried expression on her face. Her dark eyes scan the courtyard for a moment before landing on him.

"Young Lord!" she calls, gathering her skirts in her hands and running towards him.

"Eya? Is something wrong?" Robb asks her worriedly, his aunt and uncle coming up behind their children in concern.

"A raven has arrived from Camelot, bearing both the royal and Stark seal. She asks for you as well as Lord and Lady Targaryen," she tells him in one breath.

"Is it from my father? What is it Eya?" Robb presses, grabbing the handmaiden's upper arm.

"It is from your Lady sister, she says your father has been arrested," the girl stutters.

Robb's eyes widen and all but throws her aside as he runs towards the castle, his aunt and uncle at his heels. He bursts into his mother's chamber, to see tears in her eyes and a letter in her hand. Theon, ward of Winterfell, sits silent on one of the chairs to her side.

"Mother?" Robb asks as his Uncle Rhaegar and his Aunt Lyanna step to the side to allow him room. They're watching him as he steps towards his mother slowly, fearful of whatever the letter says. He stops halfway, at Theon's side, unable to continue. It is Theon who takes the letter from Lady Stark and hands it over to the acting Lord of Winterfell.

_Dearest Robb,_

_I write to tell you that a grave event has occurred. Our father, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, has been arrested for treason. He was caught conspiring with a sorcerer to bring down the King once I was married to the crowned prince._

_The trial is to be tomorrow and father's fate will be decided. Should father be found guilty, you will be required to come and swear loyalty to the crown. Both Bran and I are deeply saddened by father's treason and are in debt to the King for the kindness he's shown us. I am still to marry my beloved prince at the year's end and Bran will still be raised to knighthood. In exchange for the mercy they've shown us I ask if you would please come quickly._

_Your Sister,_

_Sansa Stark_

_House Stark and Tully_

_Lady of Winterfell_

_Princess of Camelot_

"Treason?" Robb asks incredulously as he stares at the letter from the capital. It's his sister's handwriting he knows, he's kept in contact with her over the years, but it doesn't sound like her. The words are too formal, too forgiving of the crown that means to murder their father. He looks up to Maester Luwin in disbelief, "Sansa wrote this?"

"It is your sister's hand but the King's words."

"Father rots in a dungeon, how long before they take his head? I will not sit back and do nothing when they plan to murder my father. Raise the banners, we march on Camelot," Robb says angrily, throwing the letter down before exiting the chamber.

* * *

**A/n Robb has officially declared war. Let me know what you think, I know I've got people following. I'd love to here from you, your thoughts, predictions, etc...**


	8. Edmure

**Chapter 7 - Edmure**

Edmure Tully is a simple man, he believes in three things: Family, Duty, and Honor. They are the words he lives by. So when he received word nearly a week ago that his good brother had been arrested on account of treason and that the Head Guardsmen of the House Stark was sending his youngest nephew to Riverrun, Edmure had immediately sent out an escort of five hundred men so that there would be no hope of the Pendragon army taking him back. When he'd received a second letter, this time by his niece, that his good brother was sentenced to execution, he told his men to prepare for war in the case that Robb decides to raise the banners. Since then he's been busy preparing Riverrun to receive the heir of Winterfell.

It's been a long few days since the arrival of the latest letter. He's barely been able to see his wife or daughter in that time, but today is Corrine's fifteenth nameday and there is nothing that will stop him from seeing her at the very least. She and his wife have been busy greeting the women and children of his vassal houses and coordinating a schedule so that someone is always mending clothes and overseeing the stockpile of food. Edmure doesn't even know if his only daughter remembers that it's her nameday; she's said nothing about it. They'd originally planned to head North and celebrate her nameday with her cousin Robb. Corrine is most fond of her cousin, so much that for a period of time he'd entertained the thought of marrying her to him; but, despite their fondness, both parties involved had adamantly protested the idea, effectively ending the thought.

When Edmure finally finds his daughter, she's sitting at a small table in the gardens, a large smile on her face as she both sews a blanket and discusses food necessities with his head squire. She looks beautiful, of course she always does, but she looks especially so at the moment. With the sun gleaming in her orange/red hair, a good natured sparkle in her ice blue eyes, and the gardens surrounding her, she looks like something sculpted by the gods. She's beautiful, and it terrifies him. If Robb raises the banners and loses, Edmure knows his daughter will either be murdered or given to a commander as gift for his service. He can only hope that someone will take pity on her should he fall.

"Thank you Lady Corrine," the squire says with a nod as he leaves to fulfill the order of food.

"Hard at work Corrine?" Edmure asks with a smile as comes closer to his daughter.

"If I know Robb at all, war is on the horizon father. There is much to be done," she says with a secretive smile, though there is a seriousness to her eyes that Edmure would have liked to keep absent for another few years. She is just a girl, a woman technically, but unlike the South, those North of the Capital prefer not to consider a girl a woman until she is at least nineteen.

"Yes, and your involvement cannot be helped, but it does not mean you need to concern yourself with so much of it. Your nameday is still important sweet girl," he tells her with a smile.

"Yes, but fifteen is not so important and I doubt highly Robb will be celebrating his which is in a few weeks time... and eighteen is far more important for a man. If he will not celebrate, neither will I. I would much rather celebrate life when the war ends with you, Robb, and cousin Sansa. You know the chances of her survival aren't high. I may not know Sansa now, but I remember her when we were children. She was a lovely little girl and she does not deserve to be caught in this. I will not celebrate another year father, not when the chances that Sansa won't so much as have another are so high," Corrine replies bitterly, returning her eyes to her blanket.

It hurts Edmure to see her so bitter before the war has even officially been declared, but she speaks truth and they both know it. He wants to tell her that everything will be alright, but when he opens his mouth to speak, he cannot think of anything to say. He's saved when his squire comes to announce that his nephew is an hour out. Corrine looks up and nods her head, standing and setting aside the blanket.

"I'll tell mother so that we may prepare for him," she says before turning to her handmaiden, whom Edmure suddenly notices lying on the grass. "Stay here if you wouldn't mind, and finish the blanket."

"Of course," the girl says with a nod as she sits up. As his only child disappears with the squire, Edmure steps forward to overlook the blanket. He smiles, admiring the softness of the fabric. Leave it to Corrine to find a strong fabric that will surely keep the soldiers warm, and also happens to be soft. He opens his mouth to say something to his daughter's handmaiden when he sees something blue in the corner.

Sansa is sewn into the blanket in perfect cursive. He stares down at it in confusion.

"She wants to remind the soldiers what they fight for, daughters of the Lords they serve. Sansa for the soldiers of the Starks, Elizabeth for those of Harrenhal, Corrine for those here of Riverrun, and there is a space left for any allies that come later. She doesn't want them to lose their way," the girl says with a smile as she picks up the needle and thread.

"You love her very much, don't you?" Edmure asks, a knowing look in his eye. He knows what it's like to have a servant that means the world to you.

"Do you know how I came to be Lady Corrine's handmaiden, my Lord?" she asks in return, an affectionate smile on her face. She starts absentmindedly stitching her lady's name.

"No, she went to the capital as a girl with her mother to visit Queen Cersei and returned with you. I believe she was ten years old."

"Nine, my Lord, though I never would have guessed. There is a knight back in the Capital, Sir Agravaine, kin to Queen Ygraine. He blamed my mother for her death and when she died soon after her lady, I was his only outlet. He would beat me bloody. He liked to drink his pain away, so he only ever struck me when he was far into his cups. Whenever he sobered and realized what he'd done, he'd shower me with gifts, even though I was just a serving girl. Lady Corrine came upon him beating me in the gardens one night and she commanded him to leave me alone. He screamed profanity at her and she said nothing until he eventually quieted. She gave him this smile that I have never seen on someone as sweet as my Lady, before opening her mouth and letting out the loudest of shrieks I've ever heard. Four of your guard came to her rescue and took Sir Agravaine away to the king while she knelt beside me and asked me if I'd like to come away with her to Riverrun. I was eleven. I have been sworn to her ever since. She is the kindest woman I've ever known aside from Her Grace. So yes, my Lord, I love my Lady with all my heart."

Edmure smiles, not at all surprised that his daughter would deceive his Guard to help someone in need.

"My Lord, if I may?" the girl asks.

"Speak freely, always. Has my daughter not said so before?" he asks. Most lands North of the Capital are especially close with their servants. The Northlands are some of the only places where servants and lowborn can be raised to counsel or be advisors.

"She has my Lord, but I am still of the South," she says with a coy smile, "And what I mean to say is that an hour is half passed. If you are to meet your nephew at the Water Gate, you'd best be going," she says with an affectionate smile before gathering the blanket and placing it in the sewing basket. "If you'll excuse me my Lord, there is much I must do."

Edmure gives a nod before rising from his chair and making his way to to the Water Gate. When he arrives, he sees his daughter smiling up at his nephew. She's asking him of his travel and if he is hungry. His wife is with her, greeting the four Stark guardsmen that accompanied him. Seeing the way they shift from foot to foot, Edmure smiles at the knowledge that they are so devoted to his niece and nephew. With Bran safe, their nervousness means they worry for their other charge, the one they were forced to leave behind.

He is slightly more at ease to be assured that the Guard that they left behind will do whatever it takes to keep her safe. He doesn't allow himself to consider that two hundred men is nothing compared to the thousands of the royal army.


	9. Eddard 2

**Chapter 8 - Eddard**

The water drips around him, a steady stream of consistency that Lord Eddard Stark can focus on. He's been down in the dungeons for over a week, sentenced to die a traitor's death. He can still see Sansa's face when they passed the sentence. She'd screamed, falling to her knees in fury and agony at just the thought of his death. He'd tried to comfort her, but she couldn't be comforted. She didn't stop her haunting shrieks until Lord Beric went to her and gently took her in his arms.

"Please Your Grace, whatever you want is yours, but please don't do this!" she'd sobbed. While the Queen had been perfectly political, the King had quickly lost his patience with her. Yet the man didn't know that Sansa's sobs were not purely of grief. Eddard'd seen the way the knights of Camelot had shifted uncomfortably along with the nobles of the court at her screams. Sansa had grown up with them, they'd seen her run around the castle, played with her in the gardens. The knights had been charmed by her since she was not much older then a toddler, entertaining her when she was young with their stories and fighting over her favors in tournaments. Sansa is everyone's sister, everyone's friend. While most write Sansa off as a classic lady, he knows she is smart, playing a game most aren't aware she knows exists, and better yet she's been playing it for years. She's played it since she was a toddler, the only skill she learned from the Queen as a child. He knows her public grief was a way to sway the people of the court who love her so dearly. She knows he will die, but if she places doubt in their minds, then perhaps they will not fight so hard against her brother when he comes. Sansa isn't so stupid as people say she is, she knows war is coming, and she knows Robb will come not only to extract revenge, but to save her.

Eddard Stark is about to be try and sleep (though, as there is no windows he isn't sure it's night), when he sees a flicker of light. He looks up to see a shadow holding a torch in the distance. The closer the figure comes the more distorted he seems to look.

"Lord Stark," a male voice calls out in a loud whisper.

"Merlin?" Eddard asks. Merlin is a favorite companion of both Sansa and Bran, despite the fact that he is Arthur's manservant.

"Yes, Lord Stark, I come on behalf of your daughter," Merlin says as he kneels next to the cell door.

"Sansa? Is she alright? And where is Bran? I did not see him at my trial," he says to the manservant desperately. He doesn't think he could ever forgive himself for telling Cersei if something happened to one of his children.

"Sansa has both crown and Stark guards with her and Jory sent Bran off to the Riverlands before they thought to look for him. They are both safe Lord Stark, but Sansa cannot sleep. Morgana thought if perhaps I came to you and saw that you are alright with my own eyes, she could sleep with some sort of peace."

"Sansa," Eddard breaths, smiling at the thought of his only daughter, "Tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I love her. Tell her to trust her family."

"Why are you sorry Lord Stark? Sansa knows you would never betray the King."

Eddard stops and takes a moment to observe the boy before him. Should he tell? Should he chance Sansa's safety for something that doesn't matter in the grand scheme? He should have left it alone the first time. If he'd left it alone then maybe he wouldn't have been sentenced to death and his son wouldn't be marching for war.

"Arthur is having an affair with the Queen," he says, because war is inevitable, the more people that know, the more likely Uther is to spare his daughter. He is a Stark, of the North, of the ice and snow. He was born in winter, as were each of his children. They are all made of winter, even young Sansa. Winter is Coming, and only those who are ready will survive. The North never forgets.


End file.
